Haunted Dream
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: There’s one person from Tim’s family left to talk to about his quieting. PostRobin 125


**Title:**Haunted Dream  
**Author:** Yami no Kaiba  
**Series:** Batman  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Jason Todd, Tim Drake

**Summary:** There's one person from Tim's family left to talk to about his quieting.  
Note: Beyond the Veil challenge response.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by DC comics.

* * *

Tim's seen a lot in his life, enough to know that those "higher powers" exist, that time travel is possible no matter what Batman might say, and that death happens whether one tries their hardest or not to stop it. He also knows that sometimes, when the dead have something to say, they'll damn well get their message across, no matter what they'll fuck up in doing so.

_Shhhh  
Thunk_

So he's not all that surprised when this starts out. He had been, actually, sort of expecting it subconsciously. After all, this was the last of his **family** that had yet to comment about his choice of…

He doesn't really want to finish that thought.

_Shhhh  
Thunk_

"You're Jason, aren't you?"

The heavier set boy in the old Robin costume pauses briefly, one arm raised back with the tip of a batarang between thumb and index, before letting it fly across the expanse of the darkened room.

_Shhhh  
Thunk_

"Yeah, and you're Timmy."

"Tim. Or Timothy."

A hand darting to the utility belt, a flick of the wrist to clear the blackened metal object, a sharp snap, and a release.

_Shhhh  
Thunk_

"No, I think Timmy suits you more."

If Tim was normal, he'd probably be cocking his head to the side and asking why that was. But this was one of the **family** so he didn't have to pretend. All he had to do was wait.

It only took four more batarangs and the sound of metal biting into wood at high velocity to get the answer.

"Because Timmy rhymes so well with timid. Which is exactly what you are."

"I don't follow."

"I don't follow," Jason repeats in a high, whiny, mocking voice. He immediately cuts into laughing in a derisive manner.

_Shhhh  
Thunk_

"You're such a timid, spineless, little creepy stalker freak, you know that? You just dumped the best thing in your **entire life** for a bastard who hadn't wanted you around until he **needed** you to feel some sense of his own self importance."

"He's my father."

"Fuck that shit. Bruce, Dick, Babs, Alfred, you know that's your fuck'n **real** family. And don't lie. We're in your head, I know that's how you view them."

_Shhhh  
Thunk_

"You said once that Batman needs a Robin. Exactly what the hell makes you think anything has changed since then?"

"He has a Robin. Steph-"

"Just got her ass fired because she reminded Batman of me." A little extra force in the throw.

_Shh  
Thunk_

"Look, Timmy, I don't have much time left so I'm going to get to the point. Your leaving is causing or will cause just as many problems, maybe even the same problems, as my death did. You stepped in then to fix it when you really had no business to."

_Shhhh  
Thunk_

"Now you caused it. You better damn well fix it or I'll haunt you even after you die."

"It's not that easy. My dad-"

"Can either support your decision as a sixteen-year-old young adult or go back to ignoring you like he did in the old days."

"But-"

"He'll tell? Gods, Timmy, **think** about it. Anyone who knows about Bruce being Batman can connect you to being Robin, which would only make your father a prime target. If he tells anyone he's just making sure he gets himself killed. And we know to what lengths people will go to save their own skin."

"There's still a chance my dad would tell."

Jason shakes his head and growls. "God, you're such a wimp." He spins around, grabbing Tim by his forearms and shaking him slightly. "Just do it! They need you. **Batman** needs you!"

"I- ok. I'll do it."

The room's getting lighter now, illuminating the relieved smile that breaks across Jason's face as he squeezes lightly and let's go. "Thanks. That's all I wanted."

And just as rapidly as the light, which oddly enough doesn't come from any real source, brightens the room, Jason fades away.

And as Tim feels the pull of the outer world on his conscience mind, tugging him into wakefulness, he eyes the wooden target.

A batarang pincushion, Jason/Robin dummy.


End file.
